


Still Feel

by YumeNoHoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, M/M, Mechanic Donghyuck, Slow Burn, mention of secondary's character death, not explicit but still be careful, pilot Jaemin, warning for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNoHoshi/pseuds/YumeNoHoshi
Summary: "Donghyuck used to train to be a Jaeger pilot but he ended up being a Jaeger mechanics in the Busan station. Well that is until a Kaiju appears near the station but every other pilots are off fighting somewhere, except one veteran pilot who never went into battles anymore after he lost his co-pilot mid drift a few years ago. Hyuck feeling brave decides to volunteer for Jaemin's drift, what happened when they actually match and forced to fight a Kaiju together?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Haechie Birthday Bash





	Still Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/gifts).



> Your prompt was one of the most challenging things to write, and i loved every bit of it. Hope this might be what you had in mind or at least a lil bit of it :D I tried to explain all the information needed to understand this AU, for the users not to feel the need to watch the movie. Regardless, if there's something that's not clear enough, let me know!
> 
> I made a small [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15hS5y8KnvxnQUpSH9XsKv?si=5kqMYvLuQJq3VCekb_DMmg) for you to listen while reading. Gonna be modified to fit the mood that's needed. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so pardon if you find any mistake. Enjoy! :]
> 
> EDIT: I modified some spelling errors along with some wording for it to be easier to read :P

Donghyuck was 17 when the world changed underneath him. Quite literally.

It was a peaceful evening in Korea when the turmoil happened, and every single thing as it was known, changed. Without any kind of warning, high magnitude earthquakes occurred simultaneously worldwide causing some volcanoes to wake up and some to even be formed. Chaos couldn’t be contained as movement seemed not to cease any time soon. There was no place to run for safety; buildings were falling apart, homes collapsed, cities disappeared, lives were lost, but that wasn’t the scariest part. Deep in the ocean where the light wasn’t capable to shine, in between the Pacific tectonic plate near Japan, something huge emerged to the surface; something monstrous that resembled a giant lizard, with a strong and unknown will to destroy everything at its pace mercilessly, _a Kaiju_.

Not even the armed forces from the entire country were able to contain the beast, so the world needed to cooperate. With that being decided, international conflicts needed to be dropped and everyone had to fight together. It wasn’t an easy decision, even during this situation, the necessity for power and dominance blinded those with the privilege to choose; it took 6 days for defeating the first _Kaiju._ Uncertainty and fear were seeded in everyone’s mind. Then, more of those beasts kept appearing and something needed to be done, or humankind's existence was going to be jeopardized.

That’s when the _Jaeger_ program was born. 

A massive robot created specifically to fight and defeat those monsters no matter what. The experimental phase started with having one pilot per Jaeger, but the amount of information given to the individual for understanding the robot’s programming was overwhelming enough to cause severe brain damage, hence two to three pilots were needed for it to work properly. The machine required to be controlled through a two-hemispheres scheme, like two halves of one brain; pilots became one with the warrior. For it to happen, those commanding the _Jaegers_ needed to have a bond beyond physical compatibility; they needed to be in the same wavelength of thoughts, which meant to be engulfed in one another creating a neuronal bridge where emotions, instincts, and memories were shared; a safe place for them to communicate known as a Headspace; they were _Drifting_. 

Each pilot was exposed to harsh training, and even with that, not everybody was born to be one. 

With high hopes and nothing to lose, Donghyuck was 19 when he started training to become a pilot. He was transferred to Seoul’s headquarters to train professionally after the first generation of Jaegers successfully controlled the situation, making the program to be established worldwide. With that being said, he became a trainee along with young ones and some adults. Saying goodbye to his family back in Jeju wasn’t the most difficult part for Donghyuck, he knew they were strong enough to survive without him, it was the fact of giving up his own life for the sake of a better future to others that frightened him the most.

Even with those thoughts in mind, he became part of a group of potential candidates for the new generation of warriors for team Korea. Training included physical practices like martial arts and special tasks to reinforce the mental capability together with strategy tactics.

But things were never guaranteed.

Before being able to start his last training period, a significant accident occurred to one of the most strong teams Korea had, causing distrust from the Leaders of the world. This was the cause that led to the suspension of everything, worrying for the program to be canceled. 

In the end, it didn’t happen, but they weren’t considered as reliable as they were. Plenty of trainees dropped due to this, and the program was having fewer people to rely its future on, leading to have even less budget from the government and to reduce their space. 

Now, at the age of 22, Donghyuck is offered to be a mechanic for their new base located in Busan, joining the smallest Jaeger program to exist.

——

“Hey Hyuck, wake up and stop being lazy. You have work to do.”

The mentioned one opens his eyes slowly. Resting on the floor just for 5 minutes was a terrible mistake, as they became an hour. Donghyuck groans when he spots the source of that voice and starts getting up on his feet. 

Renjun walks towards his workplace, ignoring the blueprints all over the floor, the small metallic pieces being perfectly classified in several piles, or his attempt of coding in an old rusty computer.

“Renjunnie, please spare me a second. I barely slept while trying to understand all this new tech you guys created for the new version of the robots.” The face of disgust in the blond after saying that nickname causes Donghyuck to laugh. 

Both of them met while training back in Seoul. Renjun was supposed to join team China, but living in Jillin allowed him to choose between teams, and ended up deciding for team Korea, as the Chinese one was already full. 

Now, he’s the headmaster of the paneling control, leading the remaining pilots while on combat. 

“Jaehyun’s gonna beat your ass if he sees you haven’t made any progress," the older warns. “We are supposed to have a meeting in, like, twenty minutes, so you better be showing up, Hyuck."

“I love you too, sunshine. Thank you for taking care of me!” 

Renjun fake gags and smacks Donghyuck in the arm. Both smile and the blond one takes the cue to leave. 

Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair and signs. He truly believed there weren’t any differences from the class of Jaeger he used to train with, compared to this one, so he decided it was a great idea to let all the work be done at the last minute. Last-minute being today and he dares to sleep at work. 

He gathers his computer and some notes he took the night before and starts walking to the entrance of his workplace when an alarm starts resonating through the building’s speakers. The brown-haired boy’s used to it, as it meant another Kaiju was near the zone, but silence in the halls is the unsettling thing.

A ring on his phone startles him. Renjun’s calling.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be monitoring the giant lizard or something?” 

“Donghyuck, there aren’t any pilots available,” the distress in Renjun’s voice panics the younger. He’s usually cool and focused, but he continues. “We are calling someone near the zone to help us, but the only robot available is a third-gen one.” 

Heavy breathing.

“Like the one we used to train with.” 

Without thinking, Donghyuck’s body betrays the anxiety creeping into his system, and he just runs towards the cabin where the crew is.

Panting, he enters the place and sees a panicked Renjun pacing over the cabin. The other members of the crew are furiously typing and clicking on their boards.

“You need to go there.” those are the first words coming from the slightly older male. “There’s no time left and it seems this Kaiju is a dangerous one. Other teams are far enough to arrive on time”

“Ok, I’ll do it” 

As soon as those words leave Donghyuck's mouth, an older male approaches him from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. He seems extremely relaxed for a situation like this.

“We are counting on you, Sun.”

Without realizing, Donghyuck’s shaking, but listening to those words coming from the captain Jaehyun himself calms his nerves a little bit. 

The mechanic nods and sprints back to his chamber, looking for his old armor. He gets ready and goes straight to the hangar, there's no time to waste. When he arrives, he sees one slim figure talking to the Captain, receiving instructions with a neutral expression.

“Ah, you’re here.” Jaehyun notices him. The man beside him turns and Donghyuck has to contain himself from fainting. 

It’s Na Jaemin, one of the most famous pilots that Korea has ever had. 

“Donghyuck, this is Jaemin. He’s a veteran who will help us today.” The mentioned one offers him a polite smile and a slight bow. The mechanic smiles nervously and bows too.

“Sorry for not giving enough time to introduce yourselves, but we have to hurry.” 

Both Donghyuck and Jaemin understand Jaehyun’s words and start walking towards an enormous Jaeger that seems old and rusty compared to the new ones.

The legendary Rollin’ Jade.

Without hesitation, Donghyuck and Jaemin climb the platform that elevates them a couple of meters and walk towards the Jaeger’s head, where the controls are located. Donghyuck positions himself on the left side; Jaemin at the right, meaning he will be the one with the main control.

Everything seems to be just as Donghyuck remembers from his time back in Seoul. The only thing they didn’t mention during training is the utter fear of actually controlling the Jaeger with someone you just barely met.

Wait 

What about the Drift?

His blood runs cold and turns to Jaemin, panicked. How could they forget about the most basic thing, which is the need for a bond for the Jaeger to be functioning? Jaemin sees the distress in Donghyuck's face and holds his right hand, grip tight.

"We can do it. Just think about a simple memory from your childhood and we're gonna be ok." The blue-haired man smiles at him through his helmet.

Donghyuck returns the smile with a lower intensity and squeezes the grip on his hand and lets it go. Both turn and face the crew in front of them.

"We're starting now, good luck,” Jaehyun announces through the communicator “And Nana? Thank you very much.” 

Donghyuck slowly feels his body start drifting and his mind goes blank for a couple of minutes. He thinks about the summers where he was with his family, enjoying the breeze at the beach in Jeju. How his little sisters chased him down the shore, splashing water to each other until all of them were soaking and ultimately decided to swim in the ocean fully clothed. They laughed while their mother nagged to them, but with no intention to scold, a small smile blooming on her face. A beautiful memory he treasures the most.

Almost immediately, the Jaeger starts working at full force and they’re off to battle.

The initial doubts are long forgotten when they finally spot the Kaiju. According to Renjun, this is a third-category Kaiju, so it shouldn’t be that difficult to defeat. 

Donghyuck feels like he’s both in cloud nine due to excitement, and anxious in fear to mess things up. So, he just lets his mind do all the work. Having that kind of connection with Jaemin is by far the most surreal thing he has experienced at his 22 years of living.

Once near the Kaiju, they attack with full force: a powerful punch, having it disoriented for a while, allowing them to deliver some hand-on-hand combat. They are on the verge of making it succumbing when the Kaiju finds its way to scratch the helmet, leaving Donghyuck and Jaemin to be stunned enough for them not to notice the beast grabbing Rollin’s leg, making them fall into the ocean. In synch, the pilots gather themselves up and try to punch the beast away, allowing them to make the Jaeger stand up. It takes about 5 minutes to free themselves and subdue the beast on their grip.

“You ready?” Out of breath, Jaemin asks Donghyuck. The latter just nods, forgetting Jaemin is focused on the beast in front of them instead of looking at him. He lifts his arm, palm facing the beast, making the Rollin’ Jade do the same; pointing directly towards the Kaiju’s head. 

“More than ready” And then, he fires the plasma cannon.

The beast is long gone in the depths of the ocean, and both of them are tired, but it doesn’t feel like they are on the verge of losing consciousness. Donghyuck listens the cheer coming from the intercom in his helmet, but all he can think about is the way Jaemin smiles at him when he turns his head to meet him. 

And then, it disappears and his expression hardens. 

“Good job, Donghyuck. Let’s go back to the base.”

——

The gate opens automatically when Donghyuck gets near the room. Despite his exhaustion and his inner conflicts, he needs to get answers. After a few seconds, he spots a figure training restlessly. “Pilot Jaemin, we need to talk” 

Jaemin snaps into his direction, like a whiplash bringing him back to reality. Deep purple circles are seen blooming under his eyes and lips parted in surprise, chest rising and going down trying to gain composure. “There’s no need for formalities, Donghyuck” A tired smile paints his features, but never reaching his eyes. “What do you need?” 

Tension starts filling the air.

Before Donghyuck even formulates a word, Jaemin’s quicker and starts talking. “Listen, if you’re here for the fight, there’s nothing to talk about. We won and I’m thankful for your volunteering. That Kaiju was one of the most difficult to date, but you pulled through.” Jaemin takes a long breath, his piercing gaze intensifies “But I’m retired, there’s no way I will do this ever again. It was a favor for an old friend. Sorry for shattering your dreams.” 

Those words were the breaking point.

“I’m not here to be your friend, Na.” Donghyuck spits. “I just want to understand what in the world do we have in common for us to be compatible.” Silence fills the room once again. This time, with anticipation and eagerness coming from the mechanic. Donghyuck’s plan wasn’t to sound that harsh, but for him, this whole situation doesn’t even make sense. Their bond back in the Jaeger was far for being coincidental, it was his first time in a real battle. Damn, he didn’t even reach the point of practicing in a Headspace back in his training years. Now his hands are trembling and getting clammy, heartbeat going miles per hour. He should have thought this better, but there’s no turning back.

“Do you remember the incident with the Rollin’ Jade?” Confusion is present in Donghyuck’s face. Of course he remembers that incident, it was the time when the best pilots were sent to fight against the first level-three Kaiju to ever appear. Three teams were needed to pull that beast over, but it wasn’t as smooth as the captain wanted to. There was a big loss from the Korean team, and it was when the Jaeger program started having issues. The infamous accident. 

“Focus, Lee. Do you truly remember what happened?” Jaemin coming closer makes him more nervous while trying to understand whatever the veteran was trying to insinuate. He couldn’t bring himself to look at any other place other than Jaemin’s eyes; his presence isn’t allowing Donghyuck to do so. The other’s eyes are becoming darker.

Oh

“It was you.” realization hits Donghyuck like a truck. All the initial confidence now dissipated out of his body.

 _Jaemin lost his copilot in battle._

Jaemin stays just centimeters away from the older but continues. “It was at the time when our team was part of the elite group of Jaegers. The Kaijus were controlled, but we knew something was off.” Jaemin says with hardness in his tone. His eyes start losing focus, immersed in deep thought. “They became less present as months passed by, but Jaehyun said it was nothing to be worried about.” A bitter laugh leaves his lips. A sour look is what Donghyuck sees when Jaemin gains focus. 

“A mistake indeed.” 

The blue-haired pilot walks passing Donghyuck until he arrives at the gate. He swivels towards the mechanic one more time. “I’m gonna do this just because someone I appreciate a lot asked me to do it as an emergency measure. Don’t get your hopes high.”

Jaemin leaves Donghyuck alone in the training room with a headache.

——

The following days neither of them talked or even spared a glance towards each other. Jaehyun along with the crew noticed the tension between them but decided it was a better idea to let things to cold down, for the sake of everyone. Peace only lasted a couple of days when the next Kaiju appeared near Incheon. Donghyuck and Jaemin are made to stay at the control cabin along with Renjun to monitor the team sent to fight the beast. Something feels uneasy for the new pilot; something was not right, but he isn’t able to place what is bothering him. 

“Are you ok?” Jaemin whispers, concern in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t subtitled as Donghyuck initially thought, but making the blue-haired wasn’t in his plans.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I think your concern should be on the younger ones, not on me, Na.” Donghyuck tried to brush Jaemin comment with a light tone, but the taller isn’t buying his remark, but he didn’t pry any longer.

Renjun is giving the location of the Kaiju to the fleet when he’s suddenly interrupted. “ _CAPTAIN, WE HAVE TROUBLE. CODE RED. PLEASE SEND BACKUP ‘CAUSE-”_ and then, screams from pilots and snarls coming from the Kaiju are the only things coming from the intercom. Donghyuck cannot believe what he hears, and out of instinct, his stare goes on Jaemin, who stays still with his eyes lost in Renjun’s monitor. Sirens are activated and the pilots at the base are getting ready and everyone inside the cabin was moving fast to know what could have caused the pilots not to notice the beast sooner.

“Jaemin, Donhyuck we need you there. Now.” Jaehyun’s voice came through all the chaos. It’s firm and with no hesitation. The latter’s just as lost as Jaemin, words are stuck in his throat. He wants to oppose, he doesn’t want Jaemin to live through hell again, even when the mission seemed to be less threatening as this time most of the pilots were available. Even if he doesn’t have anything to hide inside the Head Scape, Donghyuck isn’t feeling comfortable enough to enter Jaemin’s mind. Not after snapping that way he did without knowing who the veteran went through.

“Yes, captain. We are leaving.” 

Everything happened in a blur. They ascended into the hangar and got into the Rollin’ Jade. Now inside the Jaeger, anxiety’s taking Donghyuck’s body over. Renjun’s talking to them, something about them being at the back of the formation just in case things were getting hazardous, but he’s not able to focus anymore. He takes a deep breath and lets his mind to be disassociated off from his body, entering the Head Space. He’s still not used to the adrenaline of piloting, especially the bonding part.

Donghyuck opens his eyes right after the connection with Jaemin was stable, the Rollin’ Jade’s already released and both Donhyuck and Jaemin are flying towards the objective, behind the other two Jaegers. The connection’s there, but Donghyuck was being blocked to fully control his side of the Jaeger as Jaemin’s the pilot in charge of the right side of the robot. They stay at the sides while watching the other teams handling the situation with Renjun’s directions and some remarks coming from Jaehyun, and they are almost done when out of the blue, waves are starting to move violently and a bigger Kaiju appears. The thing seems to read every move coming from the Jaeger attacking him, that it takes some punches and bites for it to dismantle the robot, right in front of everyone’s eyes.

Everyone’s in shock. Some scream the pilots’ names desperately, and others just go straight to see if there are any survivors. The _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT_ that Renjun bursts in the intercom it's their cue to go.

“Donhyuck, we are getting in” Jaemin orders, but Donghyuck’s mind was faster and the Rollin’ is already moving towards the Kaiju. This one seems to be out of control; the beast is attacking everything that’s moving, even if it was just water; nothing that could resemble the past ones. 

The controls are rigid, they aren’t able to get Rollin’ change from autopilot mode. This is the last straw for Donghyuck. He has been polite enough to shut his mouth and respect Jaemin’s privacy, but if they ever want to work together, they need to communicate and someone needs to give in for the bond to work properly, and also for them not to crash the Jaeger in the middle of a mission.

“Let me enter your mind.” Donghyuck blurts.

“What are you talking about?” Incredulity is seen in Jaemin’s face. “For this thing to work, we need to be connected and, oh surprise, we already are.”

“Yes mister connector, we are doing so well right now. Look how we pilot this by ourselves.” Sarcasm is one method to try and ease the tension, and it surprisingly works. Jaemin rolls his eyes and lets one small laugh and all the awkwardness seems to dissipate a little. Hesitant, Jaemin looks directly into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Ok, let’s do it.” 

Both pilots share a couple of seconds in that stare; reassuring that everything will be ok, they have each other. Or at least that’s how Donghyuck interprets it. Regardless of the actual battle in front of them, Jaemin and Donghyuck close their eyes and let the energy from the Head Space draw them up. 

One deep breath. 

Silence.

_It’s a dark night, ocean’s waves are moving gently on the beach, making the view to be astonishing; stars shining bright above the cloudless sky. Donghyuck is laying on the sand, gaining consciousness slowly._

_“You know, this is insane” a soft voice speaks. If Donghyuck wasn’t near enough, he wouldn’t have been able to understand it. Waves crashing the rocks nearby, his mind being less foggy as he blinks out his confusion._

_“I think is a miracle” someone replies. The same voice emits a light chuckle and continues. “You know, Jeno, it has been our dream since we were 16.” a small pause. Donghyuck gets up and trying to approach the source of those voices as silent as possible. “And being able to fight against those monsters together is what truly matters”_

_Donghyuck gets to be close enough to distinguish two silhouettes laying over the sand, stargazing. Even if he is there in the middle of the beach, they don’t seem to notice him. He knows it’s wrong to snoop, but this is Jaemin’s memory and Donghyuck needs to understand what’s happening for the drift to work properly; he stays there, listening carefully._

_“Are you sure this is what you want, Nana?” The guy with black hair asks, concern in his voice. That seems to be Jeno. He gets slightly up, resting his weight in his elbows, watching Jaemin in expectation._

_“What do you mean? Do you think I’m lying?” Jaemin asks in a small voice, filled with confusion._

_“No, it’s just that I don’t think you’re telling me everything.” Jeno’s voice gains a little bit of volume, his gaze goes from the man lying in the sand, to the ocean. “You have secrets.”_

_“Jeno, we all do have, I don’t understand where you’re trying to get to.” The conversation starts to be heated. Jaemin also stands onto his elbows. He tries to look directly into Jeno's eyes, but the latter just evades his gaze. “Wait, what are_ you _hiding from me? Don’t even think of lying, Lee.”_

_With a heavy sigh, Jeno looks back at Jaemin, tension could be seen through his whole body, and says with one breath. “I wanna quit.”_

_Silence starts to feel heavier with unspoken thoughts. Donghyuck wants to go and leave them alone; he doesn’t want to pry any longer. Knowing that one of the most famous pilots worldwide is now working with him was one thing, but knowing the other most important pilot wanted to abandon the program at the peak of his career? It is too much information to process. Donghyuck starts walking away with small steps when a loud alarm freezes him at the spot._

_It's the alarm designed specifically for Kaijus._

_‘Jeno, Jaemin,’ Jaehyun’s voice coming clear enough from a device one of them is holding. ‘We know you aren’t at the base, but there’s a signal indicating a new Kaiju's near your location; it’s critical. Jungwoo already sent the Rollin’ with some choppers, it might arrive in less than five minutes with your armors inside. Be ready for new instructions.”_

_‘Hyuck.’_

_Donghyuck._

_…_

“Pilot Lee Donghyuck do you copy my instructions?” Renjun’s voice feels like a lightning sing throughout his body. He scans his surroundings, eyes readapting to the bright screens, and the interior made of metal. They’re back at the head of the Jaeger, Rollin’. Him and Jaemin.

The mission. The dangerous Kaiju, right.

“Yes, sorry Jun. The bond is now stable, what are the next orders?” Donghyuck shakes his head, trying to shake the trance state off. He looks at the blue-haired, but Jaemin seems out of it.

“No, it isn’t. You dozed off for a couple of minutes, that’s unacceptable and dangerous. The other teams have gathered together to plan the next attack." That's Jaehyun speaking, "Both of you try to stabilize and stay at the back, Yangyang and Ten will have you covered. We cannot risk losing another squad.” 

Donghyuck just stares at how the other two Jaegers go and attack the Kaiju, who seems to be crazier than before. The brown-haired glances over the battleground, and turns to Jaemin. The latter just keeps his eyes unfocused, staring blankly at the main screen in front of them. Donghyuck takes a deep breath and relaxes his body.

Everything feels numb.

_The next time Donghyuck opens his eyes, he sees himself inside a Jaeger. For a moment he starts thinking he failed to go back to Jaemin’s memory, but he sees two figures in the designated spots for pilots inside and he’s at the back. At first, Donghyuck's ears were adjusting to the sudden change of environment, so he couldn’t distinguish any sound until the interior starts shaking._

_They are under attack._

_“Jaemin, we need to attack this thing with your cannons. There’s no time left, this Kaiju will figure out our movements before we even realize.” The order comes from who seems to be Jeno. They’re in the middle of a storm, so it’s difficult to spot exactly where the beast is. “Jaemin!” The pilot on the left side of the Jaeger is just standing there, paralyzed out of fear. Donghyuck feels desperate, he cannot do anything to help Jaemin out of his trance. He’s only able to watch Jeno losing his composure and trying to gain the younger’s attention._

_And then it happens._

_The Kaiju’s able to reach the head of the Jaeger and rip off the top part of the warrior, leaving Jaemin and Jeno (and Donghyuck) uncovered and vulnerable. The beast snarls and in a blink of an eye, it grabs Jeno and tosses him out of the Rollin’; he’s thrown out the cabin like a puppet._

_Donghyuck watches everything in slow motion. From the moment Jeno’s eyes lose their sparkle, knowing the beast is planning to grab him, to the way he turns towards Jaemin, desperate for help, even if he deep down knew there was nothing to be done. The younger stays still for a couple of seconds, and then he starts screaming his lungs out._

_What Donghyuck isn’t expecting is for Jaemin to toss his helmet out of his head, get out of the copilot’s spot and go to modify the controls manually, allowing his side to gain full control of the Jaeger. Time’s running out before the Jaeger starts to malfunction. Jaemin goes back to his spot again and this time, determination is blinding his stare._

_“It’s now or never, fucking piece of shit” He raises both of his hands, palms facing the Kaiju and the cannons start to be charged._

And does the ones outside the memory. 

“Jaemin, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Jaehyun’s screaming at them through the intercom. Jaemin doesn’t seem to listen, still immersed inside the Headspace. 

“Sir, he’s aiming at the Kaiju, but there are pilots in between the target,” one member of the crew answers him, alerting everyone at the cabin. 

“Renjun, tell everyone to get away from the beast, now.” 

“But sir, the team at the front is almost done, I do-”

“I SAID NOW.”

_Jaemin’s crying, but he hasn’t even noticed. He’s still screaming, with both of his hands pointing the beast in front of him, waiting to kill it with no remorse. Then, it clicks to Donghyuck; he remembers they’re inside a memory._

_He walks cautiously towards Jaemin, Jaeger still shaking under his feet until he’s in front of him. Jaemin cannot see the older standing in front of him, but Donghyuck doesn’t give up._

_“Jaemin, wake up. This isn’t real. This Kaiju’s already dead.” Donghyuck shouts, while trying to grab the other’s shoulders, his hands pass through Jaemin. The blue-haired doesn’t even flinch. Cannons are gaining more power._

_“Jaemin please, you’re not targeting this beast, this is a memory. This isn’t real.” Cannons are ready._

_Out of desperation, Donghyuck tries his last card. “Nana, this isn’t your fault.”_

They’re back to reality, Jaeger fully functioning. Donghyuck somehow manages to locate the warrior to be positioned in a way where both cannons are only targeting the Kaiju, who notices their sudden movement and is coming straight towards them. 

“Nana, now!” Donghyuck shouts and the cannons release the plasma on full force. The Kaiju disintegrates in a matter of seconds, as the plasma had the energy necessary to do so. Their bond’s now strong enough for it to happen. 

Everyone breaks down with screams full of joy and relief. Some pilots somehow made their Jaegers hug each other. Donghyuck wakes up from the drift, takes his helmet off, and gets out of his designated spot to reach Jaemin. The younger one still has his cheeks wet from tears and isn't fully awaken, so the brown-haired manually set Jaemin free from his spot, first taking the helmet off and catches him when the other collapses, wrapping his back with strong arms. 

Jaemin slowly gains consciousness and lets his body be enveloped into Donghyuck's embrace. And then, he slowly returns the hug, sliding his arm to encircle Donghyuck's neck. The younger one feels the pressure and stress leave his body as he buries his head into the crock of Donghyuck’s neck, and starts crying for good. They stay this way for a couple of minutes until Jaemin finds the strength to stand on his own feet. Jaemin slowly tears himself off from the older, his face just centimeters apart from the other; they stare at each other for a while, knowing everything without the need to say it out loud. 

And they start laughing, from small chuckles to laughs that resonate all over the cabin. The sound is relaxing and welcoming. They hug once again, but this time not out of fear of not understanding one another, but quite the opposite. 

They hug knowing they can fully trust each other without being questioned or being scared of sharing their past. They hug knowing their bond is everything but coincidental, it’s somehow fated. Not in a brotherhood way, but in a way they’re willing to discover together. 

“Thank you for letting me know more about you,” Donghyuck whispers into Jaemin’s ear. They finally separate a little bit to fully face each other, Donghyuck's hands slide until they're resting on the blue haired's hips. Jaemin smiles sweetly, even if his eyes are red and puffy. 

“Thank you for making me feel understood. Think I can finally lay on a bed and fully rest after all these years.” He yawns as he stretches his body a bit. Donghyuck cannot control himself anymore and plants a peck on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Cute.”

“Lovebirds, everyone in here can hear you even if you take your helmets off. Come back to the base please, we don’t want to listen to something that’s not appropriate for the general public.”

Yes, Donghyuck’s gonna smack Renjun’s ass when they go back.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friends who helped me through my writing crisis as a new writer, and my constant nagging from not being able to write (for various reasons, but mainly due to uni). To Val for making this amazing collection and gather all these amazing authors in order to express the love we collectively have towards our FullSun. And of course, to the one and only Haechan for brightening our lives.
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated :] Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dreamer_Star_05)
> 
> Stay safe and drinks lots of water!


End file.
